


boy, I'm so happy (we have been heaven blessed)

by grabmyboner



Series: Dad & Pa [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Billy Harrington - Freeform, Dad Billy Hargrove, Family Fluff, Harringrove, Layla Harrington, M/M, Maverick Harrington, Rhiannon Harrington, Siblings, dad steve harrington, dads!Harringrove, they're like 40ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: Dads!Harringrove. Family fic, set in the modern-day. The boys are now dads in their 40s with 3 teenage kids.I wrote this for myself because I'm obsessed with the idea of them having a family.-Billy groans, it’s 6-am on a Wednesday and he really is not in the mood to hear his teenage daughters screaming. Quietly and slowly getting out of bed he tip-toes to the door, careful not to wake Steve.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Dad & Pa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549696
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	boy, I'm so happy (we have been heaven blessed)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> ***Slight edit: The kids’ names have been changed, to avoid some confusion!

Billy looks at his husband, lying face down and pressed into a pillow. Drool is creating a pool on the white cotton. His grey hairs, that he remains adamant do not exist, shine in the morning light against the brown. His eyes are twitching behind the lids, which is kind of creepy but Billy just wonders what he’s dreaming about. The serene moment is broken by a hoarse yell. 

“Get out of the goddamn shower, Rhiannon!” Their youngest child, Layla, yells in her rough voice that is too loud for her 5’5” frame. “Dad! Tell Rhiannon to hurry up!” She yells from the hall. 

Billy groans, it’s 6-am on a Wednesday and he really is not in the mood to hear his teenage daughters screaming. Quietly and slowly getting out of bed he tip-toes to the door, careful not to wake Steve. His plaid pyjama pants hang low on his hips, his stomach muscles clench when he opens the door and the cold air hits his naked chest. 

He gently closes the door behind him before cursing out his children, “ _Layla Jane,_ lower your _fricking_ voice before you wake up your father.” He hisses, scrubbing a hand over his face.

He stands in front of the 16-year-old, who is standing with her hands on her hips in her oversized band tee as a nightie. Her mousy curls stick out in every direction. She still has bed lines on her face that make her chubby cheeks look pinker than usual. She gives him a scowl that puts his step-sister’s teen dramatics to shame. 

“Morning Daddy. Please tell your least favourite child that the rules of shotgun are sacred in this household and the punishment for it is she has to forfeit her rights to the car this weekend.” Layla says sweetly, despite her frown. 

“Like hell, am I giving up the car this weekend!” Rhiannon yells through the door. 

“So you _can_ hear me!” Layla yells back, then cringes as she realizes she was yelling again. “Sorry.” She whispers to her Dad. 

Billy sighs and leans down giving his daughter a kiss on top of her head, “Good morning, LJ.” He gently taps two knuckles against the bathroom door they’re standing in front of. “Rhi, please hurry up so your sister doesn’t wake the whole neighbourhood.” 

At that, Rhiannon opens the door with steam following behind her. She has a robe wrapped around her and her wet brown locks hang over her shoulders dripping on the tiles beneath her. 

“The youngest child is always the most dramatic. That’s what Mr Han said in Psychology. Something about them being desperate for attention.” Rhiannon says though Billy is pretty sure that has no scientific evidence supporting it. 

“At least I’m not the middle child everyone forgets exists.” Layla retorts, pushing past her sister into the bathroom. 

“ _Girls,”_ Billy sighs, “It is six in the goddamn morning.” 

“You should have stopped at the first child. Boys only house would have been nice.” Grumbles a very tired Maverick, as he stretches his hands up and grabs onto the door frame of his bedroom. 

“Maybe you should move out.” Both his sisters say simultaneously. “What 19-year-old wants to live with his parents and little sisters?” Rhiannon adds. 

“The broke type,” Maverick replies “LJ, I gotta take a piss. Get out of the bathroom.” 

Layla goes to close the door but Maverick’s long legs get him there faster and he pushes it back open and walks in. Layla growls and slaps her hands down against her sides. “ _Dad!”_ She whines. 

“Is there a family meeting in the bathroom I wasn’t invited to?” 

Billy turns around and sees Steve walking down the hall from their bedroom, a navy blue robe hugged tightly to his body. He reaches Billy and smiles softly, the crow's feet around his eyes crinkling more. “G’mornin babe.” He says before giving his husband a quick peck on his lips. 

“Pa, tell the girls that they need to learn to coexist,” Maverick says from behind Layla, his chin resting on top of her head. Layla brings her elbow back into his stomach and he groans, stepping back from her. 

“Layla Jane!” Steve exclaims, giving her a pointed look. “Whoever needs to pee can use the downstairs bathroom, whoever needs to shower use this one. We good?” 

“Whatever,” Maverick answers, pushing past everyone down the hall to the staircase.

Layla slams the door closed and Rhiannon laughs as she walks back to her room, water dripping on the carpet in the hallway. Billy sighs as he looks at the droplets sinking into the fabric. 

“Gotta love em’” Steve says against Billy’s temple before walking down the hall to the stairs. 

“Do we?” Billy replies. Steve lets out a cackle. 


End file.
